doctorsdiaryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Oliver Schmitz
Oliver Schmitz ist ein südafrikanischer Regisseur und Drehbuchautor deutscher Abstammung. Leben Oliver Schmitz wurde als Sohn deutscher Einwanderer in der südafrikanischen Hafenstadt Kapstadt geboren, wo er auch aufwuchs und die Schule besuchte. Zurzeit lebt Schmitz, der neben seiner Muttersprache Englisch auch fließend Deutsch spricht, aber auch Grundkenntnisse in Afrikaans und Zulu besitzt, vorwiegend in Berlin. Des Weiteren hat Schmitz bereits eine größere Auslandsdreherfahrung, die er unter anderem bei Drehs in Algerien, Deutschland, Frankreich, Finnland, Großbritannien, Simbabwe, Südafrika, West-Sahara usw. sammelte. (Text: Wikipedia ) Karriere Nach seinem High-School-Abschluss in Kapstadt war Schmitz von 1978 bis 1982 an der Michaelis School of Fine Art, die der Universität Kapstadt angegliedert ist. Parallel dazu war er von 1980 bis 1982 Co-Manager und DJ der Kapstädter Diskothek Scratch, die nach drei Jahren von der Polizei geschlossen wurde, da sich die Besitzer weigerten, sich an die Rassentrennungsgesetze der Apartheid zu halten und immer „gemischtes Publikum“ in den Klub ließen. 1981 hatte er in der Loader Street Galery in Kapstadt eine Kunstausstellung mit dem Namen Art-Pop Militants, die er unter anderem zusammen mit Mario Pissarra führte. Von 1983 bis 1984 machte er schließlich eine Ausbildung als Cutter bei Momentum Films in der südafrikanischen Stadt Johannesburg und zog anschließend nach Deutschland, wo er ab 1985 für den Westdeutschen Rundfunk (WDR) als Cutter engagiert war und diese Tätigkeit dort bis 1986 ausübte, bevor er sich wieder in seinem Geburtsland niederließ. Dort war er schließlich ab 1987 als Regisseur und Cutter bei der Anti-Apartheid-Dokumentarfilm-Initiative Afravision angestellt, für die er bis einschließlich 1994 arbeitete. In diese Zeit fielen unter anderem auch die Produktionen von Mapantsula (1987/88), einem vielfach ausgezeichneten Film, bei dem Schmitz sowohl als Drehbuchautor als auch als Regisseur agierte. 1988 folgte eine Dokumentation mit dem Titel The People's Poet, bei der Schmitz die Regie führte. Bereits vor dieser Zeit war der Regisseur und Drehbuchautor aktiv und führte unter anderem bei der Dokumentation The Twilight Zone Regie. Weitere Produktionen für Afravision waren in den folgenden Jahren Fruits of Defiance (1989/90) und Hlanganani (1990). Danach agierte er in den Jahren 1990 bis 1992 für die Schlemmer Film GmbH in Köln als Drehbuchautor für den Kinofilm Soft Targets und war danach im Jahre 1993 in Großbritannien für Channel 4 als Drehbuchautor engagiert. Dabei schrieb er als Co-Drehbuchautor am Drehbuch zur Fernsehserie The Line und war auch bei der Comedy-Serie Shacking up als Drehbuchautor (u.a. auch für den Pilot) aktiv. Danach kam er noch im selben Jahr zur South African Broadcasting Corporation (SABC), für die er beim Pilot Dark City sowie der Dokumentation Video Revolution als Regisseur agierte. Auch in den nachfolgenden Jahren arbeitete Schmitz eng mit SABC zusammen und agierte dort wie bisher mal als Regisseur, mal als Drehbuchautor und manchmal auch in beiden Rollen. So war er bis 1996 in drei weiteren nennenswerten SABC-Produktionen aktiv. Beim Film Nelson Mandela Inauguration von 1994, bei dem er die Regie führte, arbeitete man in Kooperation mit dem früheren Arbeitgeber von Schmitz, der Produktionsfirma Afravision. 1995 war Schmitz beim Mehrteiler Rhythm and Rights sowohl als Drehbuchautor als auch als Regisseur engagiert. 1996 folgte schließlich The Godfather of Soweto, wobei der ehemalige Student der Universität von Kapstadt das Drehbuch zum Pilot schrieb. 1997 arbeitete Schmitz mit ARTE zusammen und produzierte für den deutsch-französischen Kooperationsfernsehsender als Regisseur die Dokumentation Jo'burg Stories, die noch im gleichen Jahr mit dem Prix du Documentaire bei den von Vues d'Afrique organisierten Filmfesttagen in Montreal ausgezeichnet wurde. In einer südafrikanisch-kanadischen Kooperation wirkte Schmitz im Jahre 1998 als Regisseur von In Search for Common Ground, einer Dokumentationsserie, mit. 1999 war er gleich bei zwei Filmen beteiligt, unter anderem beim Pathé-Dokumentationsfilm Boesman & Lena – The Making Of basierend auf dem gleichnamigen südafrikanischen Theaterstück von Athol Fugard aus den 1960er Jahren. Nachdem er 2000 beim mehrfach preisgekrönten Film Hijack Stories sowohl als Regisseur, Drehbuchautor und Cutter mitgewirkt hat, zog es ihn ein weiteres Mal nach Deutschland, wo er anfangs vorwiegend für Pro 7 bzw. RTL aktiv war. Dabei führte er die Regie bei Filmen wie Das beste Stück (2002), Was Sie schon immer über Singles sagen wollten (2003), Prinzessin macht blau (2004) und Plötzlich berühmt (2004). Daneben war er im Jahre 2003 auch im Episodenfilm Paris, je t’aime als Regisseur und Drehbuchautor aktiv und arbeitete dabei an der zwölften Episode (Place des fêtes), die dem 19. Arrondissement von Paris gewidmet ist. 2005 stieg Schmitz schließlich in die Produktion von Türkisch für Anfänger ein, wo er im weiteren Verlauf in 24 der insgesamt 52 Folgen die Regie führte. Dabei war er noch vor Edzard Onneken und Christian Ditter, den beiden weiteren Regisseuren der Serie, der eigentliche Hauptregisseur der mehrfach ausgezeichneten Serie. Auch Schmitz erhielt dabei einige der begehrten Preise aus dem Film- und Fernsehbereich für die Serie, die unter anderem sogar für einen Emmy nominiert wurde. Nachdem er im Jahr 2005 auch noch beim Film Mein Vater, der General die Regie führte, kam er 2006, parallel zu seiner Zeit bei Türkisch für Anfänger als Regisseur ins Team von Doctor’s Diary. Mit der Serie feierte er beinahe ebenso große Erfolge wie mit Türkisch für Anfänger, obwohl er selbst nur bei vier Episoden der Serie die Regie führte. Preise, die Schmitz unter anderem mit der Serie erreichte: Deutscher Fernsehpreis 2008, Deutscher Comedypreis 2008 und Adolf-Grimme-Preis 2009. Des Weiteren kam er im Jahre 2006 auch noch in zwei bzw. drei Folgen von Arme Millionäre als Regisseur zum Einsatz und war 2007 der Regisseur des Films Fleisch. Nachdem er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt beinahe durchgehend für Türkisch für Anfänger gearbeitet hat, war Schmitz im Jahr 2008 auch als Regisseur von Der Trickser im Einsatz. Ab 2009 folgten schließlich zwei Fortsetzungen von Mein Vater, der General, der unter anderem auch als Allein unter Töchtern bekannt ist. So war er im Jahre 2009 als Regisseur bei Allein unter Schülern im Einsatz und schließlich 2010 in Allein unter Müttern (Premiere: 25. Januar 2011). Dazwischen führte er von 2009 bis 2010 die Regie im Film Geliebtes Leben (im Original: Life, Above All (aka Chanda's Secrets)). Für letztgenannten Film erhielt er den Prix François Chalais bei den Internationalen Filmfestspielen von Cannes 2010.Monate später gelangte Geliebtes Leben als offizieller südafrikanischer Beitrag auf die Shortlist für den Oscar in der Kategorie Kategorie: Bester fremdsprachiger Film, konnte sich aber 2011 nicht unter die fünf nominierten Beiträge platzieren. (Text: Wikipedia ) Werke Regie *2014 Schöne Bescherung (TV Movie) (post-production) *2014 Reiff für die Insel - Katharina und der Schäfer (TV Movie) (post-production) *2014 Reiff für die Insel - Katharina und die Dänen (TV Movie) (completed) *2013 Christine. Perfekt war gestern! (TV Series) (5 Episoden) *2013 Bella Dilemma - Drei sind einer zu viel (TV Movie) *2013 Willkommen im Club (TV Movie) *2012 Allein unter Nachbarn (TV Movie) *2012 Willkommen im Krieg (TV Movie) *2011 Allein unter Müttern (TV Movie) *2010 Geliebtes Leben *2009 Die Trickser (TV Movie) *2009 Allein unter Schülern (TV Movie) *2006-2008 Türkisch für Anfänger (TV Series) (24 Episoden) *2008 Doctor's Diary - Männer sind die beste Medizin (TV Series) (4 Episoden) **Frauen auf dem Ärzteball **Dr. Kaan ist doch süß! **Marc will Sex **Männer sind Schweine! *2008 Fleisch (TV Movie) *2007 Allein unter Töchtern (TV Movie) *2006 Arme Millionäre (TV Series) (3 Episoden) *2006 Paris, je t'aime (segment "Place des Fetes") *2005 Plötzlich berühmt (TV Movie) *2005 Was Sie schon immer über Singles wissen wollten (TV Movie) *2004 Prinzessin macht blau (TV Movie) *2002 Das beste Stück (TV Movie) *2000 Hijack Stories *1997 Joburg Stories *1987 Mapantsula Drehbuchautor *2010 Geliebtes Leben *2006 Paris, je t'aime (segment "Place des Fetes") *2000 Hijack Stories *1994 In a Time of Violence (TV Movie) *1987 Mapantsula Editor *Türkisch für Anfänger (TV Series) (1 Episode) *2000 Hijack Stories *1997 Joburg Stories (Quelle: IMDb ) Auszeichnungen *1988: Interchurch Film Prize, Munich Film Festival; "Best Film", "Best Director" und "Best Script" AA Vita Film Awards Südafrika (Mapantsula) *1990: Australian Human Rights Award (Mapantsula) *1998:" Prix du Documentaire , Vues d'Afrique, Montreal (Jo´Burg Stories) *2002: "Bronze Tanit" Carthage Film Festival; Menzione Speziale, 12 Festival Cinaema Africano (Hijack Stories) *2006:"Golden Horn" South African Film & Television Awards für "Best South African Film of the decade" (Mapantsula) *2006: Deutscher Fernsehpreis für "Beste Fernsehserie"; Prix Italia in der Kategorie "TV-Drama Series & TV-Serials; "Die Goldene Nymphe" beim Festival de Télévision de Monte Carlo in der Kategorie "Outstanding European Comedy TV Series"; "Reflet d'or" beim Cinéma Tout Ecran, Genf, in der Kategorie "Beste Serie" (Türkisch für Anfänger) *2007: Adolf-Grimme Preis für "Beste Regie" neben Edzard Onneken (Türkisch für Anfänger) *2008: Rockie Award in der Kategorie "Telenovela & Serial Programs" beim 29. Banff Television Festival, Kanada (Türkisch für Anfänger) *2008: Deutscher Fernsehpreis für "Beste Serie"; Deutscher Comedypreis für "Beste Serie" (Doctor´s Diary) *2009: Nominierung für den EMMY, Internationaler Fernsehpreis in der Kategorie "Beste Comedy Serie" (Türkisch für Anfänger) *2009: Adolf-Grimme Preis in der Kategorie Unterhaltung (Doctor´s Diary) *2010: Bayerischer Fernsehpreis, Drehbuch (Carolin Hecht) und Nachwuchsförderpreis (Nina Gummich) (Allein unter Schülern) *2010: National Board of Review, New York: "Top Five Foreign Films" (Live, above all) *2010: Dubai International Film Festival - Muhr Asia Africa Feature - "Special Jury Prize" (Live, above all) *2010: Filmfestival Cannes - Un Certain Regard, "Prix Francois Chalais" (Live, above all) *2010: 31st Durban International Film Festival: "Best South African Feature Film" und "Best Actrice" (Khomotso Manyaka) (Live, above all) *2011: Canberra International Filmfestival - Australien, Publikumspreis "Bester internationaler Film" (Live, above all) *2011: The Leo Awards, Kanada "Bestes Drehbuch" (Dennis Foon) (Live, above all) *2011: Filmfestival Granada "CINES DE SUR" Publikumspreis (Live, above all) *2011: 83. Annual Academy Awards, Oscars BESTER AUSLÄNDISCHER FILM shortlisted (Live, above all) *2011: South African Film and Television Awards: Sechs Auszeichnungen u.a. Beste Regie, Bester Film (Live, above all) *2014: Nominierung Jupiter Award, Beste TV Serie (National) (Christine . Perfekt war gestern!) *2014: Nominierung Jupiter Award, Bester TV Film (National) (Willkommen im Club) (Quelle: Above the Line) Kontakt Wielandstraße 5 D-10625 Berlin Uschi Keil / Patricia Barona Tel.: +49-30-288 773 0 Fax: +49-30-288 773 10 (Quelle: Above the Line) Trivia *Er spricht deutsch und englisch *Oliver lebt in Berlin (Quelle: Above the Line) Kategorie:Regisseur Kategorie:Staffel Eins